


clean version (radio edit)

by hyunjun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, non idol au thank god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjun/pseuds/hyunjun
Summary: a look inside the hottest, local radio station 12.0TBZ!





	clean version (radio edit)

**Author's Note:**

> odispklfdd this was a pristin fic i deleted and changed around pleas im unoriginal at this point this sux

new and q in the morning! (6 am - 10 am; weekdays, sunday's with kevin)    
  
"do you really think this is a great idea?"   
  
chanhee sat his cappuccino down on the round table, changmin took a seat next to him with wide smile on his face. he really wanted his own corner, maybe if chanhee said yes, kevin would trust him enough to eventually have his own show someday. he didn’t even care if it would be at 4 am, changmin just wanted to prove his worth.   
  
"i think the listeners will like it, keeps 'em more engaged, and anyway hyunjoonie doesn't hate it." chanhee gestures to the intern behind the booth who shrugs at them, confused. it wasn't a half bad idea and chanhee couldn't help but look at that pleading kicked puppy dog face changmin was giving. he gave in like the weak weakling he was.    
  
he picked his cappuccino, now lukewarm. taking a long chug, eyeing the schedule sheet. grabbing a lone pen from under mic chords, he wrote,  _ 'Q’S TOPIC TRAIN - 8:45' _ , in big sloppy letters. chanhee hoped this went well. 

 

changmin felt on top of the world. finally someone believed in him.   
  
sunwoo gave him a small smirk while trying to sneak a sip of chanhee’s drink, "hyung, what's your secret? i'd like my own corner actually.."    
  
"you already do top of the charts, don't push it.", chanhee warned, “and get off my drink ew.”   
  
sunwoo stuck his tongue out, "i cant wait til you croak so this show can finally be mine!"   
  
"pssh, yeah right like kevin would ever make you the host." chanhee worked hard to get where he was at now, from being coffee boy to having his own (shared) office with changmin. when kevin stepped down to become a producer for the show, opting to take over on sundays; chanhee couldn’t say no. it felt like his hard work was finally paying off. he hoped changmin feels the same.   
  
hyunjoon clapped from behind his booth, gaining their attention, "i thought i was the child here! anyway we're on in three, get in y’all’s places."   
  
changmin slid in the chair between the chanhee and sunwoo, excitement beaming off his person. chanhee slides on his headphones—its showtime. 

  
  
*   
  
good laughternoon with hyunjae! (3pm - 5pm; weekdays)

  
  
"if y'all are just now tuning in, we're playing wet head with our interns, eric aka booboo the fool! and  say hi kids!."    
  
"its spilling! its spilling, oh god! im suing all of you!"   
  
"you cant sue us for money we dont have!"    
  
hyunjae spun around in his chair adjacent to younghoon's, almost in tears. the only thing audibe is wheezing laughter.    
  
"i pray none of our listeners are on the highway right now. i think that’s enough messing with the interns, yes, younghoon?"   
  
he nods coughing into his arm. hyunjae pats his friend on the back.    
  
"we'll be back after this blazing hot hot new song from cardi b and after intern eric calls his law team."    
  
younghoon takes a quick swig from his water bottle, watching the old-new intern haknyeon change songs. new-new intern eric complains about getting his socks wet. hyunjae snorts.

  
he remembers when old-intern-co-host younghoon was the new-new intern, back when the show had low ratings. he remembers even when  _ he  _ was the intern for linzy’s talk time over at station FSTR5.    
  
hyunjae text’s chanhee, another host from the station, during song breaks:   
  
'my intern looks like a lego :('    
  
'mine is amazing hehe', chanhee texts back. 

 

he watches eric zoom around the set. eric keeps them on their toes. the youngest on the team, he knows whats hot and whats not. adding him to the team was the best decision. ratings are outstanding.    
  


‘mine are cool ig. they fit in well’ 

 

he fits right into this roller coaster of a three hour, late afternoon radio show. 

  
*

  
sleepless nights with sangyeon. (10pm - 2am; weeknights)

  
  
sangyeon rolls his shoulders, his back was killing him. he added new chair to his mental list of supplies. sangyeon smiles fondly at juyeon and jacob sitting across the room.   
  
juyeon does his physics homework in-between commercials while jacob shuffles through more songs to play.    
  
sangyeon feels sorry keeping juyeon up like this. he could be out enjoying college life with his friends, yet he’s are stuck here doing this boring night time radio stint. juyeon doesn’t mind though—he never complains.   
  
sangyeon buys them pizza from the only place that’s open at one in the morning, requesting their favorite delivery girl. she always catches them still on air, which results in amusement for the boys but embarrassment for pizza girl yoomin. her dad, the owner, lets her stay as long as the boys walk her home. says its good for business.   
  
a caller request comes in before its time to sign off:   
  
'sing please! i can’t sleep :((‘

 

juyeon closes his textbook when sangyeon reads the text him, jacob looks around for his guitar. 

 

someone somewhere is being lulled by their voices.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu if u liked this pls kudos comment subscribe fhank u for attending my ted talk


End file.
